


Temptations

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Possessive Behavior, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: John takes care of a blissed out Deputy.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat sequel of Hide and Seek, but can be read separately.

John Seed resisted the urge to wipe off the perspiration that was gathering at the crown of his head as he stood a few feet away from Joseph. The church that him and his brother were preaching in had no air conditioning system and the only ventilation were four opened glass-paned windows. The afternoon sun shone brightly as he felt a couple beads of sweat run down the side of his face, but continued to pretend to be enraptured by Joseph’s sermon. 

“Before you leave today, I’d like everyone to keep this in mind. In the first book of Peter, it states that ‘Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins’. Bravery is being able to confess your sins and owning them as a part of who you are. Courage, is when you recognize the sins in others and love them regardless,” ended Joseph.

The congregation gave out a chorus of ‘Amens’ and ‘Praise the Fathers’ as John followed his brother’s gaze to the Deputy sitting in the front row. She was wearing a light blue dress and had a crown of Bliss flowers that encircled her head. Faith sat next to her and squeezed her hand as she whispered excitedly into her ear. The Deputy gave a small smile but said nothing.

John turned his attention back to his brother as he ended the sermon with the song “Amazing Grace”. Blessing those who had lined up for him and Joseph, John’s gaze couldn’t help but go back to the Deputy. Her and Faith stood off to the side as Faith helped readjust her crown. He thought he heard Faith saying something along the lines of “being on your best behavior”. John quickly excused himself from the line of people and walked over to the pair.

“Ah, Faith, you’re looking lovely, as usual,” complimented John. “As do you, Deputy.” He gave out a long drawl at the last part. The Deputy gradually looked up at him and noticed her eyes clouded with the Bliss’ unnatural shade of green.

“Thank you,” she replied and looked down as she fiddled with a white ribbon that tied a Bliss flower to her wrist. John had also noticed her movements and responses were a lot slower than the last time he’d seen her. He recognized the stages of Bliss effects and at this rate, it wouldn’t take long for her to become an Angel.

“Faith, the Father requires your assistance. Something to do with our latest shipment,” lied John. Faith eyes widened and she nodded her head.

“Of course! In the meantime, will you watch over her? Make sure she stays safe?” she asked worriedly. 

“She will not leave my side,” promised John. Faith grasped his hands in thanks and walked toward Joseph. John looked back at the Deputy who continued to play with the corsage on her wrist.

“Shall we go outside? I could go for a breath of fresh air, wouldn’t you?” asked John. The Deputy shrugged her shoulders, still not looking at him.

“I guess,” she mumbled. John smiled and linked his arm with hers and walked toward the back door.

The air outside was fresh and John sighed at the cool wind that hit his back. He walked her over to the shade of a nearby tree, inhaling the scent of the river that ran behind the church.

“It feels much better out here, doesn’t it?” inquired John. When the Deputy didn’t reply, he looked down at her expectantly. She was looking down at the tattoos that covered his arms and started to trace them with her finger. Her touch had left a trail of goosebumps on his skin.

“You have so many…did you do them all yourself?” she asked as she traced the lines of the peacock feather on his left arm. He shivered at her touch and tried to keep his voice from wavering.

“Some of them. This one right here, for instance-” started John but was cut off by the sound of rapid gunfire coming from the church. John’s hand flew to his side and pulled out his personal .44 Magnum.

“We need to go!” yelled John as he grabbed the Deputy’s hand. A shot rang out from behind them as they ran toward his truck and John felt the Deputy’s hand slip out from his grasp. He turned around and saw a Resistance member, no older than 18, with his gun pointed out. John would have been terrified if not for the look on the kid’s face.

“I didn’t mean, I wasn’t aiming for her…” he trailed off shakily. John looked down at the Deputy and saw her lying on the ground, bleeding. She moaned in pain as she clutched her side.

“Idiot,” growled John as he raised his gun and fired. The bullet nestled straight into the boy’s forehead as he fell onto his back. John holstered his weapon and knelt down next to the Deputy.

“Can you walk?” he asked hurriedly. She gave out a weak nod. John helped her up, his foot crushing her flower crown as they made their way toward his truck. The Deputy let out a deep groan as John lifted her into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. He quickly ran to the other side and got in the car.

“Fuck, it hurts,” she cried. John stabbed the keys into the ignition and sped out onto the road, ignoring her curse.

“Don’t worry, my ranch isn’t too far from here. Just keep your hands on your side, okay?” John looked over at her as she hissed in pain at the pressure.

“Okay,” she gasped. The Deputy looked down at her stained hands. “There’s blood all over the seat and door…I’m sorry…,” she sniffled as John scowled.

“Those are easily replaceable. You, however, are not,” he said as he turned into his driveway. John got out of the car as two of his guards approached.

“There’s been an attack at the church. I need five of you to assist those still fighting. Radio the Father and tell him that the Deputy is in my care. Now go!” ordered John. His men nodded their heads and took off.

John opened the passenger door and put the Deputy’s arm across the back of his shoulders. She let out a grunt as he helped her to her feet and made their way inside the house into the living room.

“Move your hand, I need to see how bad it is,” said John as he set her down on the couch. She nodded and winced as she removed her grip. The bullet had left a deep graze, one that would require stitches.

“Stay here and don’t move,” John ordered. He ran to the kitchen and washed his hands before grabbing the medical kit off the counter. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw that the Deputy hadn’t left.

“I’m going to have to stitch you up. This will hurt a little,” John admitted as he opened the kit and took out the needle and thread.

“Just get it over with,” the Deputy cringed as she laid down on her side and pulled up her dress. John’s breathe hitched at the sudden sight of her flesh. The lacy white underwear she was wearing had been died red and pink from her blood. He rested his fingertips on her hip and lightly pulled on the material.

“I’m going to have to cut these, they’re in the way of where the stitch should start,” rasped John as he cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn’t detect the nervousness in his voice. The Deputy flicked her hand and he took that as a ‘go ahead’.

John ripped the underwear with his hands easily and poured hydrogen peroxide on the gash, causing her to scream in pain. The familiar sound gave him a pleasant ringing in his ears.

While he worked, the Deputy would occasionally let out desperate gasps that could be associated with either pain or pleasure. John tried to not let her reactions become a distraction and quickly tied the knot on the last stitch.

“All finished,” he grinned as he covered her wound with a large adhesive bandage.

“Your dress is filthy. Wait here…I’ll get you something else to wear,” paused John, wondering if she would refused. The Deputy shrugged her shoulders as she sat up and started picking at the blood-speckled corsage that was still attached to her wrist.

John quickly went upstairs and rifled through his drawers, finally settling on one of his silk, button-up sleeping shirts and matching drawstring pants. Grabbing them and a bottle of ibuprofen, he walked out of his room and noticed the Deputy was gone, her flower left behind on the couch.

John’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he made a dash downstairs. The sound of something banging could be heard from the kitchen. John took long strides and found the Deputy opening cabinets and closing them loudly.

“What are you doing?” exclaimed John.

“Looking for a cup. I’m thirsty,” she told him as if it was obvious. John walked over to the one of the cabinets out of her reach and pulled out a glass. He filled it up with water from the fridge and handed it to her along with a couple of painkillers. She took them without question and drank the entire glass. The Deputy set it down as she eyed the clothes in his hands.

“They’re a little big for you, but they should fit you fine,” encouraged John. The Deputy nodded as she took the clothes from him. She put on the pants one leg at a time and rolled up the waistband, careful not to hit her injured side.

John raised his eyebrows but said nothing as she took off her dress, revealing a matching bra of white lace. He licked his lips, trying to keep his face straight from emotions. Lust had him itching to get his hands to stop her from buttoning the shirt all the way, while the other half of him seethed at the thought that Joseph got to keep her all to himself.

It wasn’t fair.

“You seem to be real comfortable, undressing yourself in front of me like that,” observed John. He folded his arms and leaned against the counter, smirking. He wanted a reaction, the fire that lit wrath in her eyes every time she was captured. John watched as she paused at his comment. The Deputy’s eyes weren’t as bright as before, but they still held a foggy tint. 

When she didn’t reply right away, he wondered if the Bliss had finally gotten to her head, turning her into one of Faith’s little pets. She shocked him when she finally looked up at him with that cheeky grin that kept him up most nights.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before. And you’re one to talk, with your shirt half-open all the time,” she hummed as her fingers danced across his chest. John grabbed at her fingers and narrowed his eyes down at her.

“Shall we add Lust as your second sin? I already have a few places in mind…” he threatened as he looked down at her hungrily. He wanted to see the look of fear on her face, but the Deputy just giggled in response.

“Joseph wouldn’t like that. You’ll just get yourself in trouble. You’re too scared of him to do anything anyways,” she teased as she walked away from him. John snarled as he felt his anger flare up and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her against the island countertop. The Deputy let out a wail of protest and John took the opportunity to smash his mouth against hers, awkwardly forcing her into a kiss.

Their teeth clanked against each other, his tongue fighting her way into her mouth. His hand snaked its way into her hair and yanked her head back. The Deputy let out a string of strangled moans as he sucked on the curve of her neck, slowly trailing his way back to her lips. Surprisingly, she was kissing him back with as much passion as he was giving.

“Tell me that you like this,” he whispered into her ear as he started to unbutton her shirt, letting it fall behind her. “Tell me how much you want this.” He unhooked her bra and threw it hastily on the ground. “Say yes.”

The Deputy gasped as he began to massage her nipples with the pads of his fingers, his tongue tracing the WRATH tattooed on her chest. He lifted her onto the counter and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss as they each fought for dominance.

“Having fun, are we?” a voice called out to them. They both froze and turned to see Joseph leaning against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed. John quickly extracted himself and vainly tried to straighten out his vest. The Deputy slid off the counter and put on John’s sleeping shirt, her faced flushed.

“Joseph, I…,” started the Deputy but stopped when Joseph raised his hand.

“Go outside and get in the car,” said Joseph in a low tone. The Deputy hunched her shoulders and stared at the floor as she walked out of the kitchen. Joseph waited until he heard the front door close to look at his younger brother.

“Lust has clearly taken over this young woman’s soul, Joseph. I was simply-” John couldn’t finish as Joseph backhanded him across the face.

“Do you take me for a fool, John? You think I haven’t noticed your feelings towards her?” hissed Joseph. John looked back at his brother in shock as the pain lingered on his cheek.

“But, you saw her! She must atone for her sins-”

“All I saw was a man, who I thought was my brother, betray me in the worst way imaginable. I mean, do you really think she feels that way about you? She has resented you since the day you marked her, John. This, she has told me with tears in her eyes. You are not her savior,” he snarled. Without waiting for a response, Joseph turned on his heel and left John standing alone in the kitchen.

John put his hand to his cheek as his eyes rested on the Deputy’s torn bra. He picked it up, the warmth slowly leaving from his fingertips.


End file.
